Ground Man
}} is one of the first three selectable bosses in Mega Man & Bass, alongside Astro Man and Cold Man. He is a Robot Master created by King to excavate ruins, but sometimes hoards treasure that he finds for his own personal collection without consulting his leader. He likes excavating with a passion and only stops when he is ordered to do so. He is said to be the most powerful robot in King's army. Ground Man is a deep thinker, but hardly ever speaks and is very unsociable. His main weapon is the Spread Drill, a drill-like missile that can separate into smaller drills. He can also transform into a small drill-shaped machine, being invincible during the attack, and uses a giant drill when in the ceiling. Strategy Ground Man's main method of movement is by jumping towards the player. Ground Man can dig into the ground, reappearing in another place, fire off a Spread Drill that splits into smaller drills as it travels, transform into an invincible drill tank that moves across the ground, changing directions three times, or jump into the ceiling, moving after the player and using a gigantic drill to attack them that has to be dodged by sliding or dashing out of the way. Remote Mines prevent Ground Man from digging into the ground or ceiling, and are Ground Man's weakness. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Ground Man's stage: *'Sub-boss:' Mother Mukamukade *Dig Mole *Hannya Attacker *Joe Classic *Kamikamīn *Kao na Gahna **Kao na Gahna R *Metall SV *Metrenger *Monopellern *Mukamukade Other media Rockman 8 (manga) Ground Man and King's other robots appear in the Rockman 8 manga, but with the exception of Pirate Man, they leave shortly after their appearance. Rockman & Forte In the Rockman & Forte manga, Ground Man is causing earthquakes in the city. Mega Man and Bass defeat him by taking his giant drill and using it against him. Mega Man (Archie Comics) In the Mega Man comic from Archie Comics, Ground Man first appears alongside most of the other Robot Masters from the series as part of Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman's Robot Master army in the Worlds Collide crossover with the Sonic the Hedgehog comic. During the battle he apparently approached Knuckles the Echidna, one of Sonic's allies, but seems to have been unsuccessful in defeating him given the latter's continued participation in the battle. This battle was only possible due to the strange reality of the Skull Egg Zone and the altered reality created by the Genesis Wave, which was undone by Mega Man at the end of the crossover. Gallery R&FGroundMan.png|Ground Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FGroundManB.png|Ground Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. Groundman bust.png|Bust sprite from Ground Man MM&BGroundMan.png|Ground Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *His weakness to Remote Mine contains multiple references: **Firstly, explosives are a common weakness for most earth-mover Robot Masters, with notable examples being Guts Man, Stone Man, and Block Man. **Secondly, explosives can be dangerous to use in mining operations as they can cause cave-ins, making them extremely dangerous in close quarters underground. **Thirdly, Ground Man's weakness is a reference to the phrase "breaking ground," which is what pirates do when they find buried treasure spots which are sometimes found within ancient ruins; this is in line with the facts that Remote Mine is obtained from Pirate Man and Ground Man's stage is some sort of ancient temple. *Ground Man was originally called "Drill Man" by his designer, Rockman X author Iwamoto Yoshihiro. As there was already a Drill Man in Mega Man 4, his name had to be changed. **Some changes made to his appearance included removing a W from his forehead, and drills from his finger tips. The former was possibly done to prevent players from discovering Wily was involved before the confrontation with King in his castle. *Ground Man is one of the few Robot Masters that can transform into a vehicle. The others are Turbo Man, Galaxy Man, and Nitro Man. es:Ground Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:King Numbers Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Vehicular design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters